Ultimate Custom Night
Ultimate Custom Night, also known as just Custom Night, is a game released on June 27th 2018. The Official Steam Page can be seen here. Details Steam Description Welcome to the ultimate FNAF mashup, where you will once again be trapped alone in an office fending off killer animatronics! Featuring 50 selectable animatronic characters spanning seven Five Nights at Freddy's games, the options for customization are nearly endless. Mix and match any assortment of characters that you like, set their difficulty from 0-20, then jump right into the action! From your office desk, you will need to manage two side doors, two vents, as well as two air hoses, all of which lead directly into your office. This time you will have to master other tools as well if you want to complete the ultimate challenges, tools such as the heater, A/C, a global music box, a power generator, and more. As if all of that weren't enough, you'll also need to set up laser traps in the vents, collect Faz-Coins, purchase items from the prize counter, and as always, keep a close eye on not one, but two, Pirate Cove curtains! Other features include: * Challenge menu including sixteen themed challenges. * Voice acting from returning favorites as well as from new arrivals to the franchise! * Unlockable office skins! * Unlockable cutscenes! Character Behavior On March 9th, 2018 Scott released a Steam Post about him programming the Characters with his progress being shown on the websiteProgramming Characters!. Some character behaviors were officially and specifically revealed in its trailer. Character Descriptions Golden Freddy: When he appears after lowering your tablet, pull it back up quickly to get rid of him! Staring at him for too long will end your run with an unpleasant surprise! Helpy: He will appear on your desk at random when closing your tablet. Get rid of him quick or he'll get up-close and personal with an airhorn! BB: He will try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating he is gone. If BB slips in, he will temporarily make a nuisance of himself, disabling your flashlight until he leaves. JJ: She will also try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating she is gone. If JJ slips in, she will disable all door controls until she leaves. Nightmare Fredbear & Nightmare: This tag-team duo are invisible to the cameras and can only be seen when they reach your doorways (Fredbear takes left, Nightmare takes right), and even then only their eyes are visible. Listen for a deep laugh, then close the corresponding door on their face to send them back into the darkness! Phantom Freddy: He will slowly materialize in your office, fading-in from nothing. Shining your flashlight at him is the only way to make him disappear again. If he fully materializes, he will jumpscare you and cause you to black-out temporarily. Old Man Consequences: Better catch a fish. When his minigame pops up, press the 'C' button when the fish touches the crosshairs. The Marionette: If you neglect its music box then it will break free of its prison. Once out, it can't be put back inside, and your ventilation system will drain much faster than it did before, causing blackouts and eventually a game over. Nightmarionne: His presence moves randomly to different locations in your office as you play, and begins to reappear when your mouse cursor moves over him. Be quick to avoid the area of the office that he occupies, or your run will end with a jumpscare! Music Man: He is behind you, always, and he is sound activated. If you continue to make a lot of noise, he will slowly become more active, crashing his cymbals together faster and faster, finally ending your run with a startling face-to-face jumpscare. Nightmare BB: He sits in your office throughout the night, usually slouched over. When slouched, be careful not to shine your light on him. If he is standing, however, shine your light to return him to his sitting position, otherwise he will attack when you turn away. Happy Frog: She climbs around in the overhead duct system making her way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the audio lure to hold her in place. She is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure, but is immune to the effects of the heater. Mr. Hippo: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Happy Frog. Pigpatch: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Mr. Hippo. Nedd Bear: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 50% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Pigpatch. Orville Elephant: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 10% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Nedd Bear. Springtrap: He climbs around in the vent system, making his way toward the vent opening embedded in the wall in front of you. Track him by watching the vent monitor. He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him, but when he is poised to attack you will see his face looking back at you from the vent. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Molten Freddy: He also climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way toward you. You can track him on the vent monitor, and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Ennard: He also climbs in the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, he is difficult to track, appearing only briefly here and there when moving. He can't be seen in the vent opening, but gives himself away by making a squeaking sound before attacking. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Phantom Mangle: Will appear at random in your viewing monitor. Close the monitor or switch viewing modes to make it disappear. If left onscreen for too long, Phantom Mangle will invade your office temporarily, causing audio distractions and increasing your noise meter, which can attract even more problems. Mangle: Mangle makes his way through the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, once he reaches the vent to your office he will never leave, and will enter your office the moment the vent door opens. The only way to stop her is to use the vent snare, which can only be active in one place at a time, forcing you to keep track of Mangle's location in the vent's to ensure that the correct vent snare is active. Once in your office, Mangle will hang from the ceiling creating audio disturbances before eventually dropping down to jumpscare you. Withered Chica: She is the last of the five vent-crawlers. Withered Chica can be blocked by the vent snare as well as the vent door. Unlike Ennard and the others, she gives no audio cue when she is at the door, meaning you need to track her position using the vent radar. If she reaches the vent door, she will become stuck in it, preventing you from closing it for the rest of the night. While her girth prevents Ennard, Molten Freddy, and Springtrap from passing, Mangle can still get through. While this may seem like a strategic advantage, keep in mind that Withered Chica may eventually wiggle free and jumpscare you. Toy Bonnie: He sneaks in through a trapdoor to your right. There is no way to prevent him from entering your office. Your only defense is to put on your Freddy Fazbear mask to fool him. Looking directly at him will increase the effectiveness of the mask, causing him to leave a little faster. Toy Chica: She sneaks in through a trapdoor to your left, and just like Toy Bonnie, there is no way to prevent her from getting into the room. Your only defense is to put on your Freddy Fazbear mask to fool her. Toy Chica is faster than Toy Bonnie and will invade your office more often, however she is easier to fool with the mask, especially when looking directly at her. Jack-O-Chica: She appears at both your left and right doors at the same time. Closing either door by itself will have no effect on her. Check your cameras and view the hallways on either side of you, when Jack-O-Chica is fully materialized at both doors, close both doors simultaneously to cause her to disappear. Keeping your office cool will prevent her from appearing. Jack-O-Chica only begins to appear when your office overheats. If the office if over 100 degree then closing the doors will have no effect. Rockstar Chica: She stands outside your office waiting for her chance to jumpscare you (she can approach from either side.) Closing the doors will not cause her to leave. To make her leave, double-click the "wet floor" sign to place it in front of the door that she is standing at. This will discourage her from entering (she will be afraid of slipping), and make her go away. Freddy Fazbear: He approaches from the left hall, emerging from the darkness and progressing in stages toward your door. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway to turn him away. He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so try to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible. Phantom BB: He will appear on your viewing monitor at random. Quickly change cameras or close the monitor to avoid his jumpscare. Getting jumpscared by Phantom BB will cause you to black-out temporarily. Phone Guy: He will call at random into your office, and you will only have a brief amount of time to mute his call. If you fail to mute the call then you will be forced to listen to the whole thing, which will aggravate you as well as any animatronic that is sensitive to the noise level. Also, the mute button will appear in unpredictable locations. Nightmare Freddy: While you aren't looking, mini-Freddies (Freddles) will accumulate on your desk and around the office. Shine your flashlight to scare them away. If you let too many of them gather together then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending your run with a jumpscare. Chica: She hangs out in the kitchen, being generally clumsy and knocking over lots of pots and pans. In Custom Night, the kitchen is also where the music box happens to be, and while Chica doesn't care if the music box is wound up or not, she can grow tired of the music selection playing. As long as you hear the pots and pans, Chica is content. If she stops making noise, however, then she has grown tired of the song, and you only have a short amount of time to change it. Don't get too eager to change music selections though, because if you change the music while Chica is happy, then she will leave the kitchen to come get you. Once she leaves the kitchen, there is no way to make her go back. Lefty: He sits in the closet off of the left hallway. He becomes more and more agitated if the office becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring you. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to you. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained). El Chip: El Chip is just a cameo mascot when he appears at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His real passion lies in authentic Mexican cuisine. He isn't here to jumpscare you, but he may interrupt your night with some jarringly colorful advertisements for El Chip's Fiesta Buffet. Click "Skip" or press ENTER to get rid of the invasive advertisements before you lose control of what's going on in your office! Withered Bonnie: He slips in through the trapdoor while you are viewing your monitor. You'll know he's there by the audio and visual distortions he causes just by standing there ominously. You only have a short amount of time to put on the mask to ward him off, otherwise a jumpscare is all you'll have to look forward to. Funtime Chica: She isn't here to ruin your day, she just wants her moment in the spotlight. She will occasionally appear on your screen as though posing for the red carpet, accompanied by camera flashes which may cause some disorientation. You'll need to learn to maneuver around your office despite these disorienting effects, otherwise someone else may take advantage of your confusion and crash the party. Toy Freddy: Relax, Toy Freddy is retired. He sits in the Parts and Service room playing video games on his big-screen TV. What game is his playing? Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, of course. The problem is that Toy Freddy has never been very good at video games, and if he loses his game, he will probably blame you for it. Check the Parts and Service cam to see how he's doing. In Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, there are three ways into the office and only one door can be closed at a time. Click the cams on Toy Freddy's monitor, then be sure that the appropriate door is closed to prevent Mr. Hugs from getting into his office. If you check on Toy Freddy and see GAME OVER on his screen, that means that Mr. Hugs has already jumpscared him, and now Toy Freddy is on his way to jumpscare you. Once Toy Freddy has been jumpscared, there will be no way to calm him down, and no way to save yourself. Funtime Foxy: He hides behind his curtain waiting for the show to begin. Check his stage and read the sign to see when the showtime is; it will always be on the hour, but the hour will be random. For instance, showtime may be 1 am, 2 am, 3 am, etc.. Remember that time, because "showtime" is the exact moment that you get jumpscared. There is only one way to prevent showtime, and that's by viewing his stage the moment the hour changes. If you are watching him on camera when showtime arrives, then the show will be delayed by several hours (and the sign will change as well). Each hour in-game lasts exactly 45 seconds, and there is a timer visible while you play; use this to calculate exactly when you need to be viewing Funtime Foxy's curtain to ensure that showtime never happens. Ballora: She will approach from either the left or right hall, disabling all of your camera feeds as she approaches. You'll have to rely on the sound of her music to determine which side she's approaching from, and close the correct door before she reaches you. Close the door in time and she will retreat into the darkness. Rockstar Bonnie: He will occasionally appear in your office and is conspicuously missing his guitar. In fact, the only way to appease him is to locate his guitar on the camera system and double click on it. Fail to do this in a timely fashion and you'll lower your monitor only to be greeted with a jumpscare. Rockstar Foxy: His parrot will occasionally fly through your office, and if you're able to click on it before it gets away then Rockstar Foxy will appear in your office. While the other Foxies are here only to torment you, Rockstar Foxy isn't quite as hostile. In fact, he will probably offer a few interesting boosts to help you get through the night, such as increasing your power meter, restoring the temperature to a cool 60 degrees, or soundproofing your office for five seconds. However, choosing to summon Rockstar Foxy isn't without risk. If you catch him in a bad mood, he may just greet you with a jumpscare and end your run. Circus Baby, Nightmare Bonnie, and Nightmare Mangle: They will all approach from the right hall, but each of them will only attack once per night, and they change their order of attack each night so that you won't know who to expect first. To avoid their jumpscares, purchase their plush toy from the Prize Corner. The Prize Corner has only three plush toys available to buy: Bonnie, Mangle, and Baby, and your funds will be very limited, so it's important to buy the characters in the order that they appear in the hall. You must use Faz-Coins to purchase the plush toys, and there are two ways to accumulate them throughout the night. One way is to block the attacks of other animatronics. Each successful block earns one Faz-Coin. The other way to earn coins is to find them on the cams and scan your mouse cursor over them to collect them. Increasing the difficulty of these characters will increase the price of their plush toys. They cannot be stopped by the office door. William Afton (AKA Scraptrap): Afton has the distinction of having the simplest mechanic in the game, but also possibly the scariest. He will only attack once per night, and there will be no way of knowing in advance when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all. He will always attack from the vent on the right wall, and when he does, there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, you will have only a fraction of a second to close the vent door or your run will end with Afton screaming in your face. Scrap Baby: Once per night, she will appear on the other side of your desk, slouched over and appearing to be decommissioned. There will be a shock panel sitting next to her. You can shock her at any time by clicking on this button, but it will drain 1% of your power each time you do so, and it will have no effect until she is poised to attack. You must refrain from pushing the button until you notice that she has moved. Shocking her at this stage will cause her to leave your office and not return. If you fail to notice that she has moved and bring up your monitor again, you'll have nothing but a jumpscare to look forward to. Rockstar Freddy: He will stand in your office the entire night, and on occasion will activate, demanding a payment of five Faz-Coins. If you pay him, he will return to sleep-mode. Fail to pay him in a timely fashion, however, and your run will end with an angry Rockstar Freddy in your face. The problem is that Faz-Coins might be scarce, especially if you have other Faz-Coin demanding animatronics in the halls. Thankfully, there is another option at your disposal. If you're running short on Faz-Coins, or just prefer not to spend them here, just crank up the heat for a few seconds. This will cause Rockstar Freddy to malfunction and eventually think that payment has been made. Trash and the Gang: ??? They appear randomly and cover the screen for a few seconds. Bonnie: Poor Bonnie has been forced to share a cramped stage with another animatronic, Foxy, and he's pretty upset about it. These two will take turns looking out from the curtain, but whereas Foxy will hide himself when viewed on camera, Bonnie will do the opposite, and become more agitated. If Bonnie is looking out from the curtain when you view Pirate's Cove, he will take the opportunity to flash his blinding eyes and scramble the cameras, all of them, for a significant amount of time. Needless to say, losing the ability to use your cameras for this long will most likely be a death sentence. The only way to tell who is actively looking out from Pirate's Cove is to observe a tiny figurine on your desk. This figurine will change from Foxy to Bonnie depending on who is active in Pirate's Cove. Not paying attention to this detail and thereby looking (or not looking) at Pirate's Cove at the wrong time can cost you your run. Foxy: He inhabits Pirate's Cove along with Bonnie, and while you shouldn't view Pirate's Cove when Bonnie is active, it's a necessity when Foxy is. Foxy will gradually make his exit if you don't check on him regularly, and once he's out, there's no way to make him go back. He also has a new trick up his sleeve to get into your office: he gets in piece by piece. He will find any vulnerability in your office and slip in chunks of himself (arms, legs, head, torso) through any open vent or open door, until all of his fragments are inside. Once there, he will wait for you to pull up your monitor before putting himself back together and jumpscaring you. Dee Dee: She appears at random and can add a new animatronic to your game. The animatronic added will not be announced, so you will have to quickly look at your cameras and other systems to find out who it was! Dee Dee also has the potential to add one of six characters not listed on the character select screen. RXQ aka Shadow Bonnie: He will cause your office to become pitch black for about ten seconds. There is no way to avoid him. Plushtrap: He will appear on a specific screen and sit in his chair. If you don't scare him out of his chair fast enough by watching him on Cam 06 for about 3 seconds, he will jumpscare you. Fredbear: Spawns in when Golden Freddy is at 1, purchase a death coin, when Golden Freddy appears, use the death coin quick on him and get a surprise... Nightmare Chica: Her teeth will start to close over your screen. Use the Power A/C to repel her. Minireenas: The Minireenas will cover your screen for a few seconds. There is no way to avoid them. Lolbit: They will create a large audio disturbance which will heavily affect noise-agitated animatronics. Type 'LOL' on your keyboard when they appear. Bonnet: She will run across the bottom of your screen. Click on her nose before she gets to the left side of your screen to get rid of her. Sister Location Office Shares the same desk as Default Office, in the back of the room is the control panel from Circus Baby Control, and to the sides of it are the Egg Baby and the Security Puppet both being from Pizza Simulator. Above the control panel are a Bidybab (on the left), the 3 heads from the Main Control Module (in the middle), and the Magician (on the right). behind the Bidybab and the Magician are a Pizza missing one slice lit up with differently colored lights. Above the previously mentioned pizzas is Funtime Freddy's head, to the left being the vent. On the left of the room is a head on a pole with wires above it. Farther back on the left of the room is the left door with the same wires as were above the head above it. The right side of the room is the same as the left, except instead of a head, the side vent is in it's place. Fazbear's Fright Office Shares the same desk as Default Office. In the far back there is (from left to right) 2 arcade machines (The left is Foxy themed while the right is Bonnie themed), a Bonnie costume, a box of parts, and a Freddy themed arcade machine. Above the two arcade machines on the left is a picture of Springtrap and a vent on the one on the right. On the left of the room there is a door with a pipe above it, to the left of the door is another poster of Springtrap opening his mask. Under the poster is a Circuit Box with a lit-up head of Chica below it. As before, the right wall is mirrored to the left wall except there is a side vent in place of the Chica head and a poster of Springtrap in place of the circuit board. FNaF 4 'Office' It's basically just a desk in place of the bed. On the left is the dresser with the purple fan and digital alarm clock on the top. To the right of the dresser are 3 picture frames in the form of a triangle (on the left are four pumpkins, on the right is a picture of a child, and on the bottom is a photo of a waterfall). Above those pictures is a vent. To the right of the pictures and the vent is the closet. To the right of the closet is a smaller dresser with a few drawers and a lamp on top and a purple robot in front of it, above it is a photo of a bird and a vent cover. To the right is a photo of a mountain range and the door with the side vent below the photo. On the left is a door with a light switch beside it. Details about the Player: Many people have been drawn to the conclusion that Ultimate Custom Night is a cannon game that in the timeline comes after FNaF 3 burning down. In Ultimate custom night you play as the Purple Guy in Purgatory as told from Scrap Baby’s jumpscare lines “You won’t die but you’ll wish you could.” And Jack-O-Chica’s jumpscare lines “Greetings from the fire of the soul you shouldn’t have killed.” Gameplay Game opens to a character roster (as described below) with exception to 8 characters (Dee Dee and the characters she spawns). There are buttons on the Right side of the screen that allow you to set all the animatronics to 1, 5, 10, or 20. There are also buttons for challenges, powerups, and offices. Lastly, there is a checkbox for displaying descriptions of each character when hovering over them. Character Roster So far it's been shown to have 50 slots and a background similar to Sister Location's Custom Night but colored gray and rounded panorama. These animatronics are shown in the teaser, but this may change when the update releases. FNaF 1 *Freddy Fazbear **Game Over Action: Plays Toreador March jingle from FNaF 1. *Bonnie the Bunny *Chic the Chicken & Mr. Cupcake *Foxy the Pirate Fox (Voiced by Christopher McCullough) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"Yarr! I've come fer yer booty!... That be treasure, ya know." ***"Arrgh! Ye never stood a chance!" ***"Ya-ha-ha-harr! Never underestimate the cunning of a pirate! Or a fox, for that matter." ***"I can't run like I used to, but I can pull myself apart just fine." ***"Arr! So much more spacious in here! I may stay awhile." *Phone Guy (Voiced by Scott Cawthon) **Phone Messages/Recording from the other FNaF games. * Golden Freddy (Seen in the secret ending) FNaF 2 *Toy Animatronics **Toy Freddy (Voiced by Scott Allen) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Mr. Hugs got me again!" ****"If I get jumpscared, you get jumpscared!" ****"That's what you get for leaving me hanging!" ****"It's not my fault! I have these fat, plastic fingers and can't press the buttons!" ****"That game was totally rigged!" **Toy Bonnie **Toy Chica & Toy Cupcake (Voiced by Amber Lee Connors) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"You won't get tired of dying, will you?" ****"Where's my beak?... Lodged in your forehead, of course." ****"You won't get tired of my voice...will you?" ****"Let's go somewhere more private...so I can eat you." ****giggling **Mangle (Voiced by Jena Rundus) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Don't be afraid. Soon you'll be just like me...Beautiful!" ****"Now I get to play Take Apart And Put Back Together! You won't feel a thing..." ****"It's so much more fun hanging out in here with you." ****"He's here, and always watching, the one you shouldn't have killed." ****"I wanted to wait until just the right moment to drop in!" **Balloon Boy (BB) **Jay-Jay (JJ) **Marionette (Voiced by Jena Rundus) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"The others are like animals. But I am very aware..." ****"I recognize you, but I'm not afraid of you... Not anymore." ****"Seeing you powerless is like music to me." ****"I don't hate you, but you need to stay out of my way." ****"The others are under my protection." **RWQFSFASXC **Paper Buddy (seen in the animatronic box in the standard and FNAF 3 themed offices) *Withered Animatronics **Withered Bonnie (Voiced by Hans Yunda) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Time to face the consequences of your failure." ****"Might as well face the facts: You were always destined to fail." ****"You blinked." ****"What is this prison? Is it me trapped, or is it you? Perhaps it's us both." ****"I may be missing my face, but even I could see this coming." **Whitered Foxy (His left arm can be seen in the animatronic box in the standard and FNAF 3 themed offices) **Withered Golden Freddy **Withered Chica (Voiced by Darbi Logan) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"I was the first. I have seen everything!" ****"I never thought I'd make it through that vent, but now we are together." ****"Let me show you how to break your face, and look like me." ****"Come closer. Let us smile together." ****"I have seen him, the one you shouldn't have killed." FNaF 3 * Springtrap ** Game Over Actions: His movement noises from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Chica (Seen in the FNaF 3's Reskin Office on an arcade machine) * Phantom Balloon Boy (Phantom BB) * Phantom Mangle * Spring Bonnie (Seen on a poster on the right hall's wall) FNaF 4 *Nightmare Freddy and Freddles (Voiced by Tim Simmons) ** Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"I am remade, but not by you, by the one you should not have killed." ***"No light can save you now." ***"I have always been hiding in your shadow." ***"What a gift to relish, a victim that can't perish." ***"I am given flesh, to be your tormentor." *Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Chica & Nightmare Cupcake *Plushtrap *Nightmare Fredbear (Voiced by Zach Hoffman) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"This time, there is more than an illusion to fear." ***"Let me put you back together, then take you apart all over again." ***"Let's see how many times you can be pulled apart." ***"I assure you, I am very real." ***"We know who our friends are, and you are not one of them." *Nightmare (Voiced by Eric D. Ward) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"You will not be spared. You will not be saved." ***"The shadow fears me." ***"I am your wickedness, made of flesh." ***"I'm here to claim... what is left of you." ***"I will put you back... to relive your horror." *Jack-O-Chica & Mr. Pumpkin (Voiced by Keyondra Shanae) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"The fire within me burns eternal, and now you shall as well!" ***"Did things get really hot in here, or is it just me?" ***"Come and burn with me!" ***"I am a burning reminder of your misdeeds." ***"Greetings from the fire, and friend of what you should not have killed." *Nightmare Mangle **Game Over Action: Garbled radio static ***This radio static has three different settings at random. *Nightmarionne (Voiced by Aleks Le) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"The nightmare is just beginning." ***"This is a nightmare that you needn't wake from." ***"This time, death cannot save you." ***"Let's taste death again... and again... and again." ***"I am the fearful reflection of what you have created." *Nightmare Balloon Boy (Voiced by Matthew Curtis) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"Come closer. Help me count my teeth." ***"Heh-heh-heh! You're not so big. Just a bite-sized morsel. (chomp)" ***"You knew I'd get you eventually." ***"There just isn't room in here for both of us. Heh-heh-heh..." ***"Flash that light all you want. It can't save you now." *Fredbear **Game Over Action: Indistinct garbled words FNaF: Sister Location *Circus Baby (Voiced by Heather Masters) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"Wanna see the scooping room?" ***"Looks like something bad happened." ***"I guess you forgot about me." *BidyBab (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Office and in a poster in the standard office) *Ballora (Voiced by Michella Moss) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"Don't be shy." ***"Admit it: You wanted to let me in." ***"Why do you hide inside these walls?" ***"These are strange circumstances that have brought us together." ***"I could hear you...breathing." *Minireena *Bon-Bon (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Reskin Office and on a poster in the Parts and Service room) *Funtime Freddy (Seen on a poster in Parts and Service room) *Funtime Foxy (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"A performance was demanded of me, and now I have delivered. Encore!" ***"It seems you couldn't make it to my show, so I brought the show to you!" ***"I'm sorry, but there was never enough room on this stage for both of us!" ***"It's time to take your final bow!" ***"Showtimes are on the hour, not a minute before, and not a minute later!" *Ennard *Bonnet *Lolbit *Hand-Unit (seen as a sticker in one of the FNAF Anime cutscenes) FNaF: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator *Helpy *Trash and the Gang **Bucket Bob **Mr. Can-do **No. 1 Crate (Voiced by Gwenith Knight) ***In-Game Dialogue: ****Psst! I have something to tell you! ****Hey! Hey! I want to tell you something! ****Psst! Hey! Over here! Get closer! ****Excuse me, can you come a little closer? ****Hey! Down here! Hello! I wanted to ask you something. It's something really important! **Mr. Hugs (Seen in the Right Hall and in Toy Freddy's game) *Mediocre Melodies **Nedd Bear (Voiced by August Sargenti and Female Whisper) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Whoops! That's gonna leave a mark." ****"Don't you hate getting killed by obscure secondary characters?" ****"Stranger danger!" ****"Hyuk-hyuk-hyuk! I was just waiting for you to drop your guard!" ****"This is how it feels (Female Whisper: This is how it feels), and now you get to experience it over, and over, and over again... forever (Female Whisper: and now you get to experience it over, and over, and over again... forever). I will never let you leave (Female Whisper: I will never let you leave)." **Happy Frog (Voiced by Madison Brunoehler and Female Whisper) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"You and I don't get to talk as often as I'd like!" ****"I bet you weren't expecting me, were ya?" ****"You turn your back for one second and I'm like 'Wha-shoom!' Ninja skills!" ****"Everyone underestimates me, but then they turn their back, and I'm like 'Boo!' and they're like 'Aaauugh!'" ****"Move over, Freddy Fazbear! Happy Frog is the new star of the show!" ****"We've only just begun. I'll never let you leave. I'll never let you rest (Female Whisper: I'll never let you rest)." **Mr. Hippo (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) ***Game Over Action: Rambling monologue ****Monologue 1: Mr. Hippo recalls a picnic he and Orville had, which shifts to the topic of sourdough bread and its hazardous effects on ducks. ****Monologue 2: Mr. Hippo pontificates on the significance of storytelling and how it differs from idle chatter. ****Monologue 3: Mr. Hippo reminisces over a misunderstanding he and Orville had over feeding breadcrumbs to frozen birds in the winter. ****Monologue 4: Mr. Hippo ponders over the potential meaninglessness of life and his purpose within the new facility. **Pigpatch (Voiced by Christopher McCullough) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue with banjo music ****"The talented hawk hides his claws." ****"I consider it a dignified death... Not really. It was actually quite pathetic." ****"If you sit by the river long enough... you will see the body of your enemy float by. Heh-heh-heh-heh!" ****"Even monkeys fall from trees." ****"The nail that sticks out gets hammered down." *****After each dialogue piece, a small banjo solo plays, as to add comic relief. **Orville Elephant (Voiced by Peter Baker and Female Whisper) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"What did you think of my act?" ****"I don't get out much, so you'll have to forgive my enthusiasm." ****"I hope you enjoyed the grand finale." ****"Now is my time to shine!" ****"He tried to release you. (Female Whisper: you) He tried to release us. (Female Whisper: us) But I'm not gonna let that happen. (Female Whisper: Let that happen) I will hold you here. I will keep you here (Female Whisper: keep you here), no matter how many times (Female Whisper: how many times)...they burn us. (Female Whisper: they burn us)" * Rockstars Assemble **Rockstar Freddy (Voiced by Kai Skrotzki) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****(while powering down/normal) "Please deposit five coins." ****(after heater) "You are attempting to trick Freddy! You are attempting to tr-tr-tr-tr- (powering down) Freddy doesn't like this." **Rockstar Bonnie (Voiced by George Osborne) ***Game Over Action: Sung Dialogue ****"Why so blue? / You know I'll be true / And now I'll make slivers out of you" ****"So good to see you again / My truest friend / But now your life must end" ****"What a fine day / To come here and say / That your face and flesh I must play" ****"What a treat / To come here and meet / Your face as it hits concrete" ****"I found my guitar / Now reach for the stars / As I plunge it through your heart!" **Rockstar Chica (Voiced by Ally Johnson) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"That's right! And don't you come back now, y'hear!?" ****"That'll teach you fer trying to trick this ol' bird!" ****"Thought you could fool me with that sign, but I was too smart for ya!" ****"I may not like wet floors, but the smell of fresh meat is just too enticing! Ha-ha-hah!" ****"Whoops! Looks like you're the one that slipped up this time!" **Rockstar Foxy & his parrot (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) ***In-Game Dialogue ****"Yarr! What can I do for ya?" ****"Yargh! How may I be of service to ya?" ****"Yarr! Who touched me bird?" ****"Yarr! Me bird likes ya, so I’ll do ye a favor!" ****(When caught in a bad mood) "Yarr! Ye win some, ye lose some." ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Yarr! Ye play with fire, and sometimes you get burned!" * Posh Pizzeria **Music Man (Voiced by Matthew Curtis) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue with jazz music ****"You and I will be making music together for a long, long time!" ****"You hear that? It's the sweet, sweet sound of your eternal silence!" ****"Hey! Keep it down, would ya?" ****"When I'm here, you play by my rules!" ****"A song was requested of me, and now I sing it!" **El Chip **Funtime Chica & Funtime Cupcake (Voiced by Becky Shrimpton) ***In-Game Dialogue ****"Smile!" ****"Don't get distracted!" ****"Say Cheese!" ****"Today is all about me, me, me!" ****I'm ready for my close up! * Salvaged Animatronics **Molten Freddy (Voiced by Kellen Goff recycle the main game) ***Game Over Action: Distant, maniacal laughing **Scrap Baby (Voiced by Heather Masters) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Let's see how many pieces I can cut you into." ****You won't die, but you'll wish you could." ****"Time for your controlled shock." *****This line comes in two varieties. **Lefty (Voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Shh... I've been looking for you... and now I will never let you go..." ****"Shh... It will all be over soon." ****"Shh... There is room for one more." ****"Shh... Come spend eternity. Inside... with me..." ****"Shh... I'm so glad that I found you. Let me make room for you..." **William Afton (Voiced by PJ Heywood recycle the main game) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"I always come back!" *Miscellaneous **Candy Cadet (Removed from the roster, In FNaF: FFPS's Office, deactivated, although has a few distinct lines consisting of things from his stories) **Egg Baby (Data Archive) (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Office) **Security Puppet (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Office) **Paper Pals (Seen in the Right Hall) **Sanitation Station Bucket (Seen in the Left Hall) FNaF World *Adventure Endo-01 (Removed from the roster) *Old Man Consequences *Dee Dee (Voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn) **In-Game Dialogue ***"Uh-oh! How unfortunate! Uh-oh! How unfortunate! I'm gonna do a sneaky thing, and throw a new contender in the ring!" ***"Uh-oh! How unfortunate! Uh-oh! How unfortunate! I know how much you like to fight, so I'll add a new problem to your night!" *XOR *White Rabbit (Easter Egg) *Tangle (Easter Egg) *Bouncepot (Easter Egg) FNaF (Novel) *The Twisted Ones **Twisted Wolf (Seen on a poster in the first game's Office theme, the left hall and in the FNaF Anime cutscene) *The Fourth Closet **Black and White Funtime Freddy (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Office) Cutscenes *Japanese FNaF Cutscene **Japanese Foxy ((Voiced by Yoon Ho) **Japanese Freddy (Voiced by Yoon Ho) **Japanese Mangle (Voiced by Yoon Ho) Mechanics Here is the list of the mechanics that have been confirmed for the Custom Night: *Tablet *Flashlight *Door Controls *Music Box *Audio Lure *Heater *Vent Monitor *Noise Meter *Vent Snare *Vent Radar *Freddy Mask *Wet Floor Sign *Music Selection On Music Box *Global Music Box *Five Nights with Mr. Hugs *Showtime Timer *Rockstar Bonnie's Guitar *Rockstar Foxy's Parrot *Clock *Power Indicator *Temperature *Faz-Coins *Plushies *Shock Panel *Figurines *Death Coin Power-Ups Frigid: This item starts the office at a cool 50 degrees rather than the normal 60. This can give a little more wiggle room at the start of the night and keeps heat-activated animatronics at bay for a little longer. 3 Coins: This item does exactly what it says and lets you start the night with 3 Faz-Coins, giving you a slight head start in your coin collection. Battery: Lets you start the night with 102% power, rather than the normal 100%. DD Repel: Prevents Dee Dee from appearing for the duration of the night. Presets List Unlike other Custom Nights from the other games, there are technically no presets (rather challenges), instead this custom night is completely customizable. Every single character can be set to a difficulty between 0-20. In addition to that, there is also a button on the sidebar to add +1 to all characters, as well as buttons that set all characters to 5, 10, and 20. The character select screen keeps record of the player's highest score, as well as the player's best time in 50/20 mode. Each difficulty point for any given character is worth 10, meaning that a max difficulty character is worth 200. So the total possible high-score will be 10,000, with all characters set to 20. (No points are given for characters you have no control over. Ultimate Custom Night has challenges, however, similar to presets from previous games. The challenges are: Rewards Frigid - Office starts at a cool 50 degrees. 3 Coins - Start the Night with 3 Faz-Coins Battery - Start the night with 102% power. DD Repel - Prevents DD from appearing. These rewards are randomly given upon winning or losing. Strategies For an easy 700 points, set normal Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, and Rockstar Freddy at 10. Once the game has started, immediately hit space to shut off the fan, then open the camera system and collect at least 5 tokens (optionally 15 to buy a DD Repel from the prize counter on Camera 7), then exit out of the camera and press 1 to activate the power generator, then close the left door. Now all you need to do is procedurally flash the flashlight (by holding Z) to keep out Phantom Freddy in the Office and to make the Freddles disappear, and Golden Freddy won't appear as long as you don't open the monitor. For an easy 1000 points to get the intermission set characters that aren’t lethal to you such as Trash and the Gang, Phone Guy, Old Man Consequences, etc. to 20. Then, just make sure to do the required tasks to keep the characters at bay. For an easy 2800 points, set Phantom Mangle, phantom Freddy, Phantom BB, Funtime Chica, El Chip, Trash and the Gang, Phone Guy, Rockstar Foxy, Old Man Consequences, BB, JJ, Bonnie (all of which are non-lethal), and Golden Freddy to 20. As soon as you get into the game press 1 to turn on the power generator, and avoid looking at pirate's cove. Everytime you open the camera make sure to immediately put on the Freddy Mask to avoid Golden Freddy. Do not click the parrot of Rockstar Foxy to avoid his jumpscare. For 4800 points, set Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, BB, JJ, Golden Freddy, Springtrap, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy, Phantom BB, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Old Man Consequences, Ennard, Trash and the Gang, Helpy, Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Foxy, El Chip, Funtime Chica, Molten Freddy, Afton, and Phone Guy all at 20. When you get into the game press 1 to turn on the power generator, and press space to shut off the fan. Avoid looking at pirate's cove. If you hear laughing from the left or right door, shut the appropriate door. Everytime you open the camera, close the side vent door until after a bonk, or a few seconds after closing the camera. If there are freddles or you can see Phantom Freddy pretty clearly, use the flashlight to get rid of them. If the lights are flickering and there are vent sounds, close the side vent door. That will only happen once per night. If you hear sqeaking, laughing, or Springtrap is looking down at you, close the top vent door. Do not click the parrot, or there is a big chance Rockstar Foxy will get you. Character Roster The best and possibly easiest strategy is picking the largest assortment of characters that the player can manage, maxing out characters that are easy together, and leaving out characters that the player feels make things too difficult, to achieve the highest score the player can. Audio Trivia * On February 19th, 2018, Scott asked the fans on what characters they want to be in the Custom Night, two hours later, he updated the Scott Games website with the first two rows filled in.Roll Call! ** The original message states "Hey guys, I've been working on the roster for Custom Night and I wanted to put a question to the community. What are some obscure FNaF characters that you think might be fun to see in Custom Night? I'll have most of the main characters, but I'm leaving room for characters that might not immediately come to mind when you think "custom night". Let's make this interesting. Who should I add?". ** The following day, Scott edited his post (removing the following days message) stating he'd be removing Endo-01 and Candy Cadet on the roster but will still appear and being replaced on the selection menu.Roll Call! Part 2 * As of 7/5/18 Dawko has beat 49/20 mode (Sourcehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFskvQ3wKZs). And the cutscene for 9800 points is an animation of Fredbear Glitching out. * On February 24th, Scott directly confirmed the announcement of 50/20 mode by accepting Dawko's challengeChallenge Accepted. - Scott, which is if Dawko can beat the 50/20 preset, Scott will appear in an interview on the FNaF Show hosted by Dawko, but if Dawko fails to beat the 50/20 ''preset, he has to make a fangame called '"FANF7". Scott has said that FANF 7 will be a game where Dawko has to survive five nights and then place an offering at the feet of " the supreme being", Scott. The challenge doesn't end until Dawko says: "Scott, I give up", which means that the challenge could go on for years. * Scott suggested that August 8th would be the release of the Ultimate Custom Night to be "in line" with the anniversary of Five Nights at Freddy's, but the date was moved to June 29th, yet only to be released two days early. ** On May 4th, 2018, in a Steam Post, he said that he may move the release date. *** He added that he will not release on May 2018, since he'll be testing and balancing for the whole month. * On April 1st, 2018 (April Fools' Day), Scott added 3 new descriptions as a joke with each one referencing a popular disproven theory, along with updating Scottgames with a 62%, later removing them the day after. ** Nightmare Freddy: ''"He appears suddenly in your office holding an alarm clock. You have only a moment to press the button and activate the alarm. If you press the button in time, you will awaken in your bed for ten seconds before falling back asleep and continuing the night."; this is a reference to the popular "Dream Theory" where everything is thought to be a dream in the series. ** Foxy: '"He will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three ways for him to assist: He can block one door, clear the vents, or add 1% more power to your meter."; this is a reference to the "Foxy is a Good Guy" theory where that Foxy wasn't trying to hurt the player in the first game. This idea was given to Rockstar Foxy, but nerfed in several ways. ** Phone Guy: "He will call into your office at random, creating a lot of noise and momentarily increasing the aggressiveness of the animatronics. He cannot call, however, if Springtrap is in the vents, because he can’t be in two places at the same time."; this is a reference to the "Phone Guy is Purple Guy" theory where Purple guy in FNaF 2's "SAVE THEM" minigame was thought of holding a phone. * This has the most characters in any Custom Night, containing 58 characters. ** Additionally, this has also the most mechanics in any Custom Night. * Most characters have a voice actor/actress voicing them. * Toy Freddy being in retirement is a reference to Scott's response to a steam post about why Toy Freddy is hated so much. * Scott had mentioned a 51/20 mode when making a response to Dawko about making 50/20 mode easier to beat. It's to be assumed it is a joke for "Not a Chance" as 51/20 mode doesn't exist, but it technically does and Dee Dee is possibly the 51st character. ** On Scott's page, the to 58/20 mode which the 52nd character is RWQFSFASXC, the 53rd character is Plushtrap, the 54th character is Nightmare Chica, the 55th is Bonnet, the 56th are the Minireenas, the 57th is Lolbit and 58th character is Fredbear. * The Ultimate Custom Night steam page was released on the 9th June of 2018, with the game released 18 days later. * Ultimate Custom Night was originally meant to release as an addition for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator,Based on the communities response to the update ideas, I've decided to start working on an Ultimate Custom Night for Pizzeria Simulator! Be watching Scottgames.com over the coming months to check on my progress! (This doesn't necessarily mean that an Endless Pizzeria Mode won't happen eventually!) and was planned to release on July 5th/August 8th, 2018Right now I'm aiming for a release date of July 5th, but if I don't feel 100% confident that it's ready by then, I may go back to the original plan of August 8th. We'll see how things develop., but was moved to June 29th. * The game was released early on the 27th of June, rather than the intended date of June 29th. References Ru:Ultimate_Custom_Night Category:Miscellaneous Category:Gamemode